


Ripped Stitches

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, caring!Astra, general danvers, lexstra - Freeform, stubborn!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex rips her stitches and Astra has to patch her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped Stitches

Grumbling is the most prominent noise inside Alex’s lab, intermingled with the occasional sharp hiss or sound of uncomfortable squirming. “Alexandra, if you don’t hold still I’m going to give you a shot of that medication that knocks you out,” a sharp voice growls.

“But, Astra -”

“No,” the other woman says sharply, “you and my niece ripped your stitches with your horse playing now you can deal with the consequences.”

With a sigh Alex falls quiet, allowing Astra the opportunity to finish repairing the stitches in her side before she sits up. When she’s fully upright she reaches out for Astra, pulling the other woman close, “I’m sorry,” she murmurs.

Astra drops her head against Alex’s shoulder, “You and Kara are so careless sometimes,” she whispers, “it worries me how easily you forget how much stronger she is.”

“We don’t forget, Astra,” Alex says quietly, “but we’ve been in one another’s lives for fifteen years, us messing around is as easy to us as training is for Lucy and I.”

“She ripped your stitches.”

“Lucy did the same thing yesterday and Vasquez will do it tomorrow. I’m not known for sitting around when I’m injured, Astra, you know that.” She shrugs, “Kara and I are sisters, we are always going to act like children around one another. Today it was extreme water balloons, tomorrow it’ll probably be nerf guns.”

“How do you ever fully heal, Alexandra?”

Alex smiles, “Eventually you or Hank will threaten me into taking a week off and when I come back I’ll be mostly good as new.”

Astra shakes her head, “Whatever will I do with you, Brave One?”

“I can think of a few things,” the younger woman says with a smirk.

“No,” Astra says, pushing Alex back, “you and your friends may repeatedly rip out your stitches but you and I will not be.” Alex pouts, “No, Alexandra,” she smirks, “but perhaps this will keep you from behaving like a child until your stitches heal.”

“That’s evil,” Alex glares but steals a kiss all the same.

“You love it.”

Alex nods, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lexstra, Astra being mad at Alex for reopening a wound after acting like a stuborn child.


End file.
